particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica af Wisborg
' The Right Hon.' Eleonora Jessica ''Mathilda'' af Wisborg, born 5th of March 3112, is a noble lady and politician for the Employers Association Party (IA). She is a graduated Master in Business Studies. She was raised in Adlerberg by her parents, the Duke and Duchess of Wisborg. She is very controversial in her political thinking as she has on several occasions complained over "lazy workers" and "bad working routines". She is also a party-queen in Adlerberg nightclub's world. As Chairman of the EAPY she more than doubled the member quantity and she managed to work out many clever political issues. She was regarded in late 3130's to be a monstrous talent. In 3139 she quit in the Youth Organisation and continued her career into the EAP, aged 27. In 3146 she became Minister of Trade and Industry. In a document which fell into the hands of the press it was stated that Wisborg was interested in taking charge of the EAP if the current partyleader Rudolph Adlerberg were unable to succeed in the 3152 election. The libertarian wing of EAP celebrated this day while the conservatives sat in meetings and discussed over the subject to create a crown prince. A great lot of Political Correspondents were quite surprised when Wisborg was made Minister of Finance in Adlerbergs cabinet in 3152. This was a great day for her and the moderate wing, which had lost the last Minister of Finance. Now, the door for her is open to become the next partyleader. 3152 was a good year for Wisborg when she in September was made 2nd Vice Partyleader after Otto Silverhielm. This was an excellent opportunity to strenghten her position as the party's second strongest person. The 1st Vice Partyleader Veronica de Beers was not a threat as she had, several years ago proclaimed her not interested in becoming partyleader. And she was over 75 years old. In 3156 she was unanomously choosed as partyleader after the really bad election. The moderates were now back in power. Just a few months after the election EAP lost it's cabinet seats and Wisborg blamed ex-partyleader Rudolph Adlerberg for the losses. A right-wing cabinet was reinstated in 3158, and Wisborg gained the Ministry of Internal Affairs. At this time, EAP was struggling with getting into position with it's new role. Many experts tells that Wisborg acted immature when blaming the conservative fraction in the party for the disastrous 3156 election. "She must remember that the conservatives ruled the party during the majestic 3140's" says conservative fractionist Veronica de Beers. Her ground was'nt in concrete in 3160 when two new left-parties gained mandates in the Diet, although EAP itself gained 5 mandates, the CIL and the ILA, EAP's allies lost many seats and the cabinet question was very unsecure when the Democratic Party's first proposal contained a centre-left government. In 3161 a new cabinet was'nt formed and Wisborg remained at her minister seat. Although the cabinet knew that a change was around the corner, the political climate was very unruly and the centre-parties logrolled with both left and right wings. In 3162, two years after the election, a new cabinet was passad in teh Diet. A centre-right coalition entered the cabinet seats. And Wisborg was made Minister of Finance. EAP was forced to give up one seat in the cabinet and Wisborg choosed to sack Rudolph Adlerberg. The conservatives protested officially and some riots in Adlerberg were common for a few days. Adlerberg himself was extremely disappointed and prepared for a party coup, it was told. After the 3164 election the EAP ground was quite firm, still loosing a few seats but holding the largest party position. A cabinet was proposed, with Wisborg as Head of Government. In 3165 Wisborg stepped down as partyleader after nine years. She was needed in the cabinet question. Philip Klingspor was her obvious replacement. She was very satisfied with that election. Wisborg failed completely in the cabinet question and was side-stepped by the "Youth League" as she called it. Containing partyleader Philip Klingspor, Edith Silverhielm, Ewald Adlersparre and Julius Gripenwald a new generation begun to take over the party. Wisborg felt powerless, was outside the cabinet and focused on the Diet work. She was also neglected by ex-partyleader current group leader Rudolph Adlerberg. Many districts favoured the young Edith Silverhielm in front of Wisborg, so she choosed to not re-candidate for her place in the High Bureau. Many now saw Wisborg as retired and she only had her place in the Diet left. She is seen as a moderate, with libertarian preferences, in the EAP movement. 1st Vice Chairman EAP Youth: 3127- 3133 Chairman EAP youth: 3133- 3139 Minister of Trade and Industry: 3146- 3152 Minister of Internal Affairs: 3158-3162 Minister of Finance: 3152- 3156 & 3162-3165 EAP Partyleader: 3156-3165 EAP 1st Vice Partyleader: 3165-3173 EAP 2nd Vice Partyleader: 3152-3156